


Regina George apologizes

by killjyz



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Kinda, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjyz/pseuds/killjyz
Summary: this is bad but uhh some mean girls angst i think





	Regina George apologizes

Regina George was no one's favorite. She’d been caught lying, backstabbing, and harassing. After the Spring Fling in 2004, she wasn’t exactly the most popular girl anymore. Everyone at North Shore High resented her for her actions. Especially Janis Sarkisian. 

Janis was the victim of most of Regina’s harassment, even way back when they were kids. Regina had changed since then, though. She had a weird feeling in her stomach about Janis, and she didn’t like it. Something about her she couldn’t put into words, indescribable. She made her feel warm inside like she was cuddling up next to a tender fire on a cold winter night. She hadn’t felt like this before, and definitely not about a girl. 

Regina approached Janis on her way home from school. “Hey, Janis,” she called as she reached for her shoulder. Janis turned around, causing her hair to be brushed back. “Well, if it isn’t Regina George,” Janis murmured as she gave Regina a snarky grin. She took the red lollipop she had been licking and wrapped it up in crumpled up wrappers from her coat pocket and tucked it away. “You look good in a head brace.”  
“Oh, shut up. I wanted to talk to you about something, Janis.”  
Janis raised her eyebrows. “What could you possibly want to talk to me about?”

Regina began fumbling with a paper in her hand. “I, uhm, well-” she handed the paper to Janis. “Read it.”

“Dear Janis Sarkisian,  
I’m deeply, truly sorry about everything I’ve done to you. I know you shouldn’t give me any chances after all of that, but maybe we don’t have to be enemies anymore?  
\- Love, Regina George”

Janis stared at the note with a blank face. After a few moments, she stifled a laugh. “Regina George,” she began. “Is sorry? Are you fucking serious?”  
“Janis, I-”  
“No, no, let me guess. This is some elaborate plan to get me to join your stupid little clique and worship you like a queen, eventually letting you take over all of North Shore High all over again.”  
Regina let out a soft whimper. “It’s not like- I don’t want this to-”

Janis had a watery look in her eyes “You don’t want this to what?” Regina didn’t think it would happen like this. She didn’t want it to be like this at all. She imagined there would be crying, but in a happy way, with hugging. Not like this. 

Janis ripped up Regina’s note and tossed it to the ground like it was worthless. “You’re a mean girl, Regina,” she choked. “You’ll always be a mean girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> i lie down. this took all day


End file.
